


rock n' roll

by iridessung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, emo boy chan, gym boy changbin, rated T for some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridessung/pseuds/iridessung
Summary: Changbin thinks his neighbor's music taste sucks.or,'i saw you at the elevator and i think i fell in love but i didn't know you were my new neighbor who likes to blast rock band songs at 9am do you want to come in so i can show you what good music actually sounds like' au





	rock n' roll

All it took for Changbin to snap was the sound of some random rock song blasting through the thin walls of his apartment.  
He was having a fairly good sunday, until his new neighbor that has just moved in decided it was acceptable to blast some rock music that he couldn't understand on full volume at 9am when Changbin was barely awake. It irritated him obviously, a full on scowl on his face while he put his coffee down aside on his table.

As Changbin was sitting down on his couch, the song switched from the cheesy rock song to another rock song that was even more cheesier than the other one and Changbin is about to lose his own mind. Two can play this game.

Changbin grabbed his own phone beside him and plugged it into his obnoxiously large speakers. Just as he was thinking that it couldn't get any worse, this awful sounding guitar solo part starts and he resists breaking down the wall and throwing his neighbors' speakers on the floor. He then proceeded on scrolling through his music library looking for a song he liked so he could show the person the person what actual music should sound like.

Of course, Changbin took pride in his music taste. He was a music composition major and he made music during his free time when he wasn't busy cramming his ass to his own laptop trying to finish his essays on time while procastinating on side. He sings and raps, too. Basically he had been in love with music since he the last time he could remember when he was a kid. He liked how music was a universal language where you can express feelings sometimes even better than just words even though he did like expressing his feelings through his rap lyrics and spitting out words on beats also. But Changbin didn't know what this guy was trying to express with his rock music, were they trying so say that they were an 90s emo kid with an obsession for offtune singers?

While he was scrolling through his song library, he found his favorite rap song and blasted it, a grin plasted on his lips and put it on full volume, a lot louder than his neighbors' music. "Now this, this is real music." The grin on Changbin's face widens when he hears the music from next door stop for a split second until it disappeared, yet another scowl replacing his wide spread grin. That person just increased the volume and his head is spinning because it's so loud, it's just 9am, and the singer of the song sounded like they trying to were trying to rip their own throat apart with how they were screaming in the song.

Obviously, his neighbor wasn't interested at the idea of stopping their music so Changbin groaned and just turned his speaker off huffing angrily, muttering something about emo scene people ruining his perfect Sunday morning. He decided to head to his bathroom, taking his towel slinging on his shower rack.  
He noticed the music has stopping while he was in the bathroom, scrubbing on his own back while wincing at the subtle muscle pains he got for striving extra hard during arm day yesterday. Oh, how great. Changbin turned his shower off and grabbed his towel and wiped his own head and body before wrapping it around his lower half, walking into his own bedroom.  
There was barely any stuff left in his fridge when he last checked so he grumbled once again as he started to look for things to wear out for his trip to his local grocery store. Changbin randomly put on black ripped pants and a simple white T-shirt, who was he gonna impress anyway?

Oh boy, he was so wrong.

After his trip to the grocery store, Changbin's hands were now full of plastic bags filled with food and necessities, and honestly his arms hurt a little because he might've went overboard and bought too much apple juice and his muscles were screaming for help. He tapped his feet on the flat surface of the floor impatiently as he waited for the elevator.

The elevator opened and when Changbin looks up to get in it, he suddenly forgets his aching muscles and he feels numb yet with a jittering feeling in his heart.

Standing in front of him, was in fact probably the most beautiful person Changbin has ever set his own eyes on. He had bleached, curly hair and lips that were curved into an amused smile and piercing eyes that looks like they could see through your mind in which if he could then Changbin would be fucked because he can't let this guy know that he was thirsting over him who was a complete stranger. He must've noticed Changbin staring a second too long, because he raised a brow, the amused smile still on his face and Changbin winced internally before scrambling into the elevator with his groceries in hand.

Changbin stole a few glances during the elevator ride and accidently blurts out, "Nice shirt." and immidiately regrets it. The beautiful specimen beside him was wearing a loose muscle tee with some logo of a rock band Changbin barely has ever heard of before and it looked like he'd worn it a lot because the logo looked really faded. Also, has he mentioned his arms? Changbin had some pride into his.. 'Arm-manship' as he would call it and he knew he had some killer arms himself but this guy, for sure had a pair of beautiful arms.

The man looked at Changbin with an amused glint in his eyes and smile, "Thanks. Nice shirt too, yourself. It suits you." Changbin almost drops his groceries and mutters a quick 'You're welcome' and 'Thanks' before he turns silent and completely embarrassed at his own attempt of flirting, if that was even called one. Now Changbin's back to wondering, this guy's headed to the 6th floor and he doesn't think he's seen anyone quite like him. Pretty sure he wouldn't miss someone as beautiful as him. Was he visiting someone?

The elevator door opens and Changbin heads out first.  
"Hey,"  
Changbin freezes and turned around. "You want me to help you with your groceries?" Jaw almost dropping, he nodded at the man's direction and the man looks even more amused at him now. He grabbed one of Changbin's bigger bags. "I just moved in few days ago, I was really worried about this new neighborhood but I guess not anymore because you're here." Did Changbin hear that right because he couldn't believe his ears. Was the guy actually flirting back? "Wait," Changbin stops. "You're the person with the bad music taste next door?"  
The man gapes at him unbelievably and Changbin wishes he could disappear right now. Screw him and his impulsive mouth. "You're that person with the edgy music? and I don't have bad music taste, excuse you." The man says with a mix of annoyance and amusement lacing his words. Changbin huffed. "It's not called edgy music, it's called hip hop." The man just laughs at him shrugging off his shoulders. "If you think my music taste's that bad, why not show me good music?"  
Changbin stops on his track once again.  
"Well," Changbin sheepishly grins at the man. "I'm actually making lunch, and if you wanted you could maybe come over and we could blast some sweet tunes while I cook." The man smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I haven't ate since last night and all I ate was some shitty chinese takeout. I'm in. And your name is?"  
"Oh. Uh, I'm Changbin. Seo Changbin." Changbin smiled, albeit a little awkwardly.  
"Well Changbin, I'm Chan. Now can we enter your apartment? I'm really, really hungry." The man, or maybe rather Chan pouts and Changbin thinks that his plump lips look really cute like that, and maybe he want to kiss those lips but no one said that.

Changbin lets out a laugh and lets Chan into his apartment. "Welcome abode, to my sweet home." 

They spend the whole day blasting music and Chan almost cutting his own finger off while attempting to help Changbin cut vegetables in which Changbin scolded him for almost hurting himself and Chan almost feels guilty until he sees Changbin's fond smile despite having only meeting each other for the first time and Chan relaxed. Changbin's landlord might kick him out for blasting music too loudly, and that his other neighbors might actually file a noise compliant on him but he didn't really care. He finds out that Chan also went to his college and that he was music composition major and on the long run, he also finds out that throughout all the songs they've listened together, Chan's laugh is always going be his favorite song.

**Author's Note:**

> a aa i've finally written something for this fandom,, hopefully you guys like it i feel like it might've been too short but this is my first attempt at writing something in a long period of time and this has been sitting in my drafts so here you go! i don't see a lot of chanbin fics around so i said why not, oof.


End file.
